


i need you now but IDK you yet

by bravewhenfearful



Category: IT (Movies - Muschietti)
Genre: Adult Losers Club (IT), Alternate Universe - Supernatural Elements, Amnesia, Anal Sex, Angst with a Happy Ending, Bill Denbrough Loves Mike Hanlon, Bisexual Bill Denbrough, Character Turned Into a Ghost, Eddie Kaspbrak Lives, Eddie Kaspbrak Loves Richie Tozier, Eddie Kaspbrak/Richie Tozier-centric, Explicit Language, Explicit Sexual Content, Infidelity, Losers Club (IT) Friendship, Love Confessions, M/M, Memory Loss, Mentioned Audra Phillips, Mike Hanlon Loves Bill Denbrough, Mpreg, Non-Traditional Alpha/Beta/Omega Dynamics, References to Depression, Reincarnation, Resurrection, Richie Tozier Loves Eddie Kaspbrak, Second Chances, Self-Indulgent, Self-Lubrication, Soft Eddie Kaspbrak, Supernatural Elements, Temporary Character Death
Language: Español
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-08-07
Updated: 2020-09-23
Packaged: 2021-03-05 19:27:28
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Major Character Death
Chapters: 15
Words: 15,367
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/25760572
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/bravewhenfearful/pseuds/bravewhenfearful
Summary: Maturin acepta el sacrificio de Eddie y le permite volver bajo una sola y extraordinaria condición...
Relationships: Eddie Kaspbrak/Richie Tozier
Kudos: 8





	1. Chapter 1

**Author's Note:**

> sip... título tomado de una canción.. que bajo he caído lol  
> En mi defensa fue de una animación reddie por meowsteryy en Twitter que me hizo llorar..
> 
> idk you yet-alexander 23

Richie caminaba descalzo por las calles desoladas de Derry. No sabia hacía cuanto tiempo caminaba, solo que debía ser bastante por que le dolían los pies. No había ni una sola luz en las casas y negocios. Parecía un pueblo fantasma. Todo era extraño... pensó.

Cuando pasó por un negocio las luces se encendieron, pero no había nadie adentro. Le pareció malditamente extraño, pero siguió caminando hasta que llegó a unos metros de su antigua escuela. Oh no!... ésta debía ser una pesadilla con el payaso..

Hacia mucho más de un mes que no tenía una pesadilla con él. Por qué no podía ser otro sueño con Eddie?.. Demonios!..pero no tenía miedo.. más bien estaba furioso. El desgraciado estaba muerto y no iba a arruinar sus sueños ..

Caminó decidido hacia la escuela y empujó con fuerza las puertas. Cuando puso un pie en la oscuridad del pasillo principal las luces se encendieron de inmediato y sus pies tenían zapatos ahora. Miró su cuerpo y vió que era un niño otra vez..Si el payaso creía que eso iba a cambiar como se sentía..estaba equivocado. No le tenía miedo..

Recorrió el pasillo lleno de casilleros y llego al suyo. Sus dedos rozaron el metal levemente. Escuchó una risa y su corazón se sobresalto..era la risa de Eddie de cuando eran niños. Se giró y esperó. Después de unos segundos volvió a escucharla en otro pasillo .E igual a las películas de terror ..la siguió.

Las risas se detenían y volvían a escucharse hasta que Richie hubo recorrido todo el camino hacia el gimnasio. Puso una mano en la puerta para abrirla y notó que ya no era una mano pequeña. Todo había cambiado. Su rostro era diferente y había crecido. Ahora era un adolescente y tenía puesto el traje de prom. Le pareció curioso, pero no tuvo miedo. No importaba en que circunstancias estuviera..iba a patearle el trasero al maldito..aunque fuese en sueños.

Entró y se sorprendió un poco de ver el arreglo y luces tenues, música y parejas bailando. Avanzó y trató de buscar un rostro familiar. No recordaba a la mitad de las caras, pero supuso que observaría, mientras esperaba que apareciera el maldito payaso.. Alguien puso un vaso de ponche en su mano. Richie lo miró y lo dejó caer al suelo. Ya estaba harto de ésta mierda. Habia ido al baile de prom sólo..no necesitaba recordarlo . Todos los losers lo habían hecho. Miró sus sneakers que no lucían con su estúpido traje y rio un poco.

Luego la musica melosa dejó de sonar y empezó a sonar una canción moderna que no correspondía con la época. Pero en vez de miedo sintió un nerviosismo que creía haber olvidado..una memoria reprimida que volvía con fuerza. Sintió la emoción en su cuerpo como si su sangre fuese sidra llena de burbujas efervecentes...Sonaba la cancion "You need to calm down" de Taylor Swift. Esto no podía ser más ridículo ..Y de repente tal como en esos años lejanos..las luces se apagaron por unos momentos.

Escuchó una voz suave y masculina susurrar cerca de su mandíbula. El aliento rozando su piel. Obviamente la persona trataba de cambiar su voz para no ser reconocido, pero Richie no tenía idea de quién podía ser..ni entonces ni ahora..

-"Es ahora o nunca, perdedor..."

Alguien lo tomó por la solapa de su ridículo traje y lo haló hacia abajo. Sus bocas chocaron. La otra persona acarició por unos segundos con sus suaves labios y aliento de menta el labio inferior de Richie para luego succionarlo.

La cantante repitió la frase "necesitas calmarte" justo cuando el corazón de Richie hacia un triple salto mortal. 

Las luces se encendieron y el lugar estaba vacío. Solo vasos de ponche en el suelo y papelitos de colores donde antes había parejas bailando. Richie respiraba agitadamente. Se pasó la mano por el cabello rebelde y notó que era un adulto sin zapatos de nuevo.

Se mordió los labios recordando la escena una y otra vez.

Justo antes de morir, Eddie le había dicho lo mismo. Justo antes de pedirle que fuera con los perdedores a terminar al payaso. Lo había tomado por la camisa y le había susurrado en casi el mismo tono... las mismas palabras..

Richie cayó de rodillas al suelo llorando. Eddie...habia sido Eddie..tantos años..tanto tiempo desperdiciado. Gritó su nombre en el vacío oscuro del gimnadio. Ya no había luces ni nada. Todo estaba vacío. Todo era oscuridad.

Se despertó de un sobresalto , temblando. Estaba en su cama. En su antigua casa. Cubierto de sudor y temblando, en ropa interior. Miró a la esquina donde estaban las maletas de Eddie. Myra vendría en unos días a recogerlas. Richie salió corriendo hacia ellas y las abrió para tomar el suéter de Eddie una vez más. Lo lavaría después..o no se lo daría a Myra..

Se durmió sintiendo el leve rastro del olor que había dejado Eddie en las fibras. Sus mejillas marcadas con lágrimas secas. 

*

  
-"Otro sueño?"..

Preguntó la mujer desde su silla, mientras tomaba notas en su libreta. Desde la muerte de su amigo y debido a los sueños y alucinaciones sonoras, Richie había decidido buscar ayuda.

-"Éste fue diferente.. recordé algo de mi pasado..".  
-"Algo bueno..o malo?".  
-"Algo maravilloso.."

Dejó de hablar para controlar el nudo de lágrimas que le apretaba la garganta. Solo asintió y respiró profundamente. Ella le ofreció una caja de pañuelos desechables. Él le agradeció.

-"Me besó en el baile de prom..Las luces se fueron unos minutos esa noche, pero recordé su voz y .."  
-"Era Eddie ..o crees que era él ?"  
-"Era su voz .."  
-"Creo que deberías decirle lo que sentías y cómo te sientes ahora..Ir a lugares que fueron importantes para tí, mientras fueron amigos..Decirle adiós. No puedes avanzar hasta que le digas adiós. Piensa que él está mejor ahora..no sufre. Y no hubiese querido que tú sufrieras tampoco"..

Dijo con compasión la mujer. Richie alzó las cejas. Dejaba de ser su siquiatra para darle un consejo de amiga?..No importaba. No sonaba mal ir a esos lugares y tratar..de decirle como se sentía..pero decirle adiós?.. Aún no estaba listo..

Asintió y segundos después se escuchó el delicado sonido de una libreta cerrándose. La sesión había terminado. Richie volvería la próxima semana.


	2. Chapter 2

  
Miraba algo..agua...o algo que parecía agua. Estaba turbio, pero luminoso. Podía ver lo que parecía arena y un par de lentes ...eran los lentes... de Richie!?. Trató de girarse y vió la superficie del agua por encima suyo. Por qué no necesitaba respirar?..Estaba muerto?.. Trató de alzar la mano hacia la luz, pero no había nada. No tenía cuerpo..mierda!.. sí estaba muerto..

La tristeza duró poco y antes de que se volviese ansiedad unos pies rompieron la superficie del agua. Vió a Richie en shorts. Estaba más delgado y sus ojos parecían apagados. Vió como nadaba hasta los lentes que estaban en el fondo arenoso. 

Se asustó un poco. Richie los tomaba y ya se iba a la superficie. Trató de tocarlo..de seguirlo, pero no podía. Era como si solo flotase. Hizo un esfuerzo y sintió como si rozara la piel del dorso de la mano de Richie.

Éste se detuvo de inmediato y se agachó para ver. Era como si no viese nada. No podía verlo. Eddie estaba muerto.. Sintió una profunda tristeza empezar a florecer en su alma. Si es que eso era lo que ahora era.. sólo un espíritu..

Richie lo había sentido y se había girado, pero después de unos segundos en los que no vió nada regresó a la superficie.

Si Eddie tuviese un cuerpo físico ahora estaría encogido..tratando de hacerse lo más pequeño posible. Pensó con todas sus fuerzas en Richie.. Quería estar con él, quería seguirlo a donde él estuviese. Miró a la superficie y empezó a elevarse, pero antes de romperla escuchó una voz.

-"Después..lo verás después"

Eddie sintió como una calidez rodearlo y sus emociones se volvieron brumosas otra vez. Era la primera vez que su conciencia estaba lo suficientemente alerta y había visto a Richie..,pero ahora volvía al estado anterior en donde era como si estuviese en espera, dentro de un capullo. Algo en su interior le hizo pensar en que estaba conectado a los lentes de Richie..La sangre que cayó en ellos..era su única conexión.. Cayó en un sueño profundo.

  
*

  
Lo miraba desde lejos. Como si flotara en el techo. No era la primera vez que lo veía..o lo llamaba.. Estaba con él. En las noches lo abrazaba o trataba de hacerlo, absurdo ahora que no tenía un cuerpo.

Richie se preparaba un sandwich. No había comido en todo el día y cuando llegó a casa solo lo hizo por que vió como se abría la puerta del refrigerador por sí sola.

Eddie lo había hecho.. 

Otras veces lo llamaba por su nombre cuando parecía tener pesadillas..Aunque después de un tiempo descubrió que, de alguna manera, sí acariciaba el cabello de Richie para despertarlo mientras lo llamaba éste dejaba de sacudirse y empezaba a balbucear su nombre. Como contestándole. Eddie quería creer que soñaba con él. Eso parecía..

Cuando Richie dejó de comer por un momento muy largo, con su mirada perdida en el espacio, Eddie se impulsó hacia él y rozó la mano de su amigo.

Richie reaccionó y miró pensativo su mano antes de volver a comer su sandwich.En ese momento Eddie lo vió sonreír un poco triste.

  
*

  
Richie le había mencionado las alucinaciones sonoras a su siquiatra, pero no las táctiles o las pequeñas cosas fuera de lugar en su departamento. No quería ser más objeto de preocupación o peor , terminar tomando pastillas. Además algo positivo era que ahora dormía y comía mejor.

Recordó la primera vez que escuchó su voz en el medio de la noche. Tenía una pesadilla reviviendo su muerte cuando sintió dedos acariciar sus cabellos. El sueño cambió. Estaban solos en un espacio brumoso. Eddie estaba bien y lo abrazaba, mientras Richie lloraba en su cuello.

Susurró su nombre en su oído y Richie levantó la vista para ver que Eddie estaba sonriendo. Lo estaría cuidando en sus sueños? o solo sería un producto de su mente atormentada?. En ese momento despertó y cuando su corazón se hubo calmado lo escuchó una vez más, como si estuviese a su lado.."Richie"..

No sintió miedo. Y cada vez que tenía pesadillas terminaban igual. Eddie lo rescataba de su propios demonios.

Había adquirido la costumbre de ir a nadar al mismo lugar donde los chicos y él se habían limpiado la sangre..Donde lo habían abrazado, mientras lloraba la pérdida de su amigo. Iba los sábados. 

Ahora que vivía en Derry. Cambió de trabajo. Ahora escribía chistes para conediantes más exitosos que él desde la comodidad de su laptop y también había empezado a escribir un libro de humor negro, una novela gráfica basada en sus experiencias.

Los demás perdedores se habían reído y lo había felicitando.. Hasta se habían ofrecido a ayudarlo con lo que necesitara para contar su historia. Aunque el mundo pensase que era un libro más de ciencia ficcion y aliens..

Su siquiatra no estuvo muy deacuerdo cuando le dijo de su costumbre de ir a nadar los fines de semana, pero tampoco lo desaprobó por completo. Pensó en eso, mientras acariciaba la tela del suéter que ahora mantenía bajo su almohada. 

Suspiró . Mañana sería sábado. Myra vendría por las maletas esa mañana.

  
*

Eddie estaba felíz de ver como en el transcurso del tiempo su amigo parecía mejorar. Ya no estaba tan triste como antes y le alegraba que en ocasiones llegara al lago. Pero se sentía incompleto. Sabía que Richie iba los sábados, por qué lo había mencionado mientras hablaba sólo una noche. Eddie no había podido compañarlo al lugar. No tenía control sobre las veces que salía de la nebulosa y volvía a su lado, pero estaba agradecido con quien fuera que le permitiera ver a Richie.

Mientras sus pensamientos iban y venían desperdigados en el estado semiinconsciente en el que estaba cuando permanecía en la nebulosa, escuchó una voz. La misma voz que tiempo atrás le dijese "después".

-"Es hora... puedes volver. Por el sacrificio nacido de la pureza de tus sentimientos .. Se te concede regresar con alguien más..pero su alma está fragmentada.. volverá a través de tí ."

-"Qué..puedo volver?..a que te refieres con volver?...ah ehh gracias por dejarme ver a Richie..pero qué significa volver?. No tengo cuerpo!? y quién más vendrá?".

Eddie sintió una calidez envolverlo nuevamente. Tal como cuando vió a Richie bajo el agua aquella primera vez y tal como lo vió en su departamento tiempo después. 

Todos sus pensamientos cesaron. Solo había luz..y silencio..

  
*

  
Richie estaba sentado en una roca, secándose. Habían pasado 3 meses ya. Su vida había cambiado tan drásticamente desde la muerte de Eddie. Una editorial aceptó su manuscrito y estaban en negociaciones para buscar un artista. Tal vez en unos años el mismo leería sobre un pequeño delgado hipocondríaco que sacrificó su vida por la de sus amigos y se llevó una gran parte de su alma con él.

Mientras tanto compró con sus ahorros y ayuda de sus padres una radio local. Pasaba sus noches desveladas de viernes haciendo un programa .A veces hablaba de leyendas locales y teorías de conspiración entre chistes y musica.

Sonrió mientras contemplaba la superficie del agua. Debía irse pronto. El sol ya le había causado algo de enrojecimiento por estar tanto tiempo en el agua. Suspiró y miró al cielo.

-"Eds.."

De repente escuchó un sonido de burbujas. Tomó sus lentes que estaban sobre la hierba a su lado para ver mejor. En el centro del cuerpo de agua una serie de burbujas brotaban a la superficie. Tal vez era metano..No sería raro, pensó.. Siguió observando.

En un momento una cabeza surgió del agua para tomar una bocanada de aire. Richie gritó y se puso de pie de inmediato.

-"Ah mierda!"..

Parecía ser un hombre . Volvió a sumergirse y Richie se puso nervioso y antes de saltar al agua gritó.

-"Maldición, hombre!..Mal lugar para no saber nadar!".

Saltó y empezó a nadar hacia las burbujas. Justo cuando llegó a ellas el hombre volvió a salir para tomar aire. Richie se congeló.

Era Eddie...

Eddie se colgó de su cuello . Estaba agotado y solo había logrado respirar un par de segundos para decir el nombre del otro .

-"..Ri..chie?.."

Luego se desmayó en brazos de un asustado y muy confundido Richie Tozier.


	3. Chapter 3

-"Mike.. Mike, mi hombre..Tienes que escucharme.. Por favor dime que no estoy alucinando. Por favor dime..dime.."

Mike recibió el archivo adjunto y lo abrió. Una ola de tristeza , nostalgia y pena por Richie lo embargó. Era un fotografía de Eddie durmiendo en un cama. Probablemente la había encontrado entre las cosas de su maleta o la misma Myra se la había entregado antes de irse de regreso a los Angeles.

Mike suspiró. 

-"No estás alucinando. Es una foto vieja de Eddie. Richie ya hablamos sobre esto..Te vas a enfermar si sigues así.."  
-"No.no.no.no...espera Mike. Espera.. sé que no me crees..solo déjame.."

Mike recibía una video llamada ahora. Vio el rostro de Richie más bronceado y menos delgado que la última vez. Antes de que pudiera decirle algo, el rostro asustado de Richie desapareció para dar lugar a una vista de la habitación y luego la cama donde alguien dormía. Se acercó a la persona y en ese momento Mike casi dejó caer su celular.

Eddie dormía en la cama de Richie. Estaba ileso. No había cicatriz en su mejilla y sus ropas estaban limpias. Aunque se veía algo pálido. Mike respiraba agitadamente. La cámara volvió a enfocarse en el rostro de Richie. Ambos se miraban asustados el uno al otro. Mike susurró sin fuerza.

-"Voy en camino"..

  
*

  
-"...Calmate un segundo Richie!... que tal si es Penniwyse otra vez!.."  
-"De que demonios hablas, Mike?.. tú mismo estrujaste su corazón...ya no existe!..."

Discutian acaloradamente la imposibilidad de la existencia de Eddie. No habían avisado a nadie más. No sabían si era seguro. Al menos Richie sabía que no estaba alucinando.

Eddie había dormido todo el camino hasta su casa. No había despertado en varias horas. Después del shock inicial, Richie le había dado un baño y cambiado sus ropas con las que habían en las maletas que no quiso llevarse consigo Myra. Richie las había guardado. Y ahora Eddie volvía a usar sus ropas.

Se veía tan plácido. Durmiendo en la cama de Richie, en la antigua casa de los Tozier antes de que sus padres se mudaran a New York yendo detrás de su traumatizado hijo. Ahora solo él vivía ahí. Sus padres seguían en la gran manzana. 

Richie salió de su trance cuando Mike lo sacudió por los hombros. 

-"Hey..lo resolveremos..En cuanto despierte le haremos preguntas y sabremos si es el payado o no..Y..si es nuestro Eddie...llamaremos a los demás..ok.."..

Richie solo asintió..

-"Ve a darte un baño amigo..apestas a agua sucia.."

Richie rio sin ganas por unos segundos. Era verdad. Se había encargado de Eddie y se había olvidado de si mismo, no queriendo apartar la vista de su amigo ni un segundo. Se retiró hacia el baño.

Cuando salió, Eddie aún dormía. Se vistió y fue a buscar a Mike. Estaba en la cocina preparando un par de sandwiches y abriendo una cerveza. Tomó un sorbo y cerró los ojos.

Richie se le acercó y Mike le ofreció con un gesto. Richie asintió y se sentó en una de las silla de bar, , mientras Mike le ofrecía uns cerveza.

  
*

  
Eddie despeede lentamente. El olor de Richie lo envolvía. Las sabanas suaves eran una caricia en su piel. Empezó a parpadear y gimió un poco. Se sentía cansado aún y tenía algo de calor. Trató de sentarse ,pero estaba agotado. En un segundo Richie estaba a su lado sosteniéndolo por los hombros.

-"Hey hey..Eds no te esfuerces..recuéstate.."

Eddie nunca lo había escuchado hablar tan tiernamente. La sensación de tener el sentido del tacto de nuevo era abrumadora. Podía sentir las manos tibias de Richie. Era Richie?.. Creía que sí.. Vió otra figura acercándose a la cama.

-"Eddie?.. Estás..bien?.. cómo sobreviviste?.."  
-"Ammm..Eso creo.. quién es usted?.."

Richie y Mike intercambiaron miradas. El primero preguntó con la voz quebrada y lagrimas en el borde de sus ojos. 

Eddie no podía verlo así..por qué estaba llorando ?..que pasaba?..y quien era ese otro hombre?. Se sentó contra el espaldar de la cama.

-"Él es Mike..te acuerdas de mí,..Eds?."  
-"Richie, cierto?..por qué lloras?.."

Eddie tomó una de sus manos y la apretó. Richie devolvió la presión y empezó a llorar. Su cabeza colgaba de sus hombros y se quitó los lentes con la otra mano.

-". Yo no recuerdo bien que pasó..Solo hay bruma en mi mente..,pero te escuché llorar.. me llamabas..Solo sabía que tenia que volver por tí..y..alguien..am.. alguien más viene ..o algo así..No aghh!!.."

Richie y Mike miraron a Eddie tocarse la cabeza. Era obvio que tenía amnesia parcial. Richie lo recostó nuevamente contra las almohadas. Se limpió las lágrimas y acarició el cabello de la frente de su amigo.

-"Descansa..Debes tener hambre..Te.. preparare algo..lo que quieras.".

Eddie sonrió. Tenía mucha hambre. El dolor de cabeza retrocedía. 

  
*

  
Mike y Richie llamaron a los demás justo después de que Eddie volviera a dormir. Comió algo y una bebida de electrólitos. Estaba cansado. Aún así contestó a todas las preguntas de Mike y volvió a dormir.

Parecia haber olvidado las circunstancias de su muerte y solo recordaba pedazos de memorias dispersas de su retorno a Derry. La lucha con Pennywise había sido borrada de su mente. Mike pensó que quizas sería un mecanismo de defensa. Pero aún no sabían como había sobrevivido..ni por qué.

Richie le contó que cuando le dió un baño no encontró cicatrices. Ni siquiera las de niñez. Estaba como nuevo. Aunque parecía más delgado y con menos musculatura que antes.

Los chicos llegarían en unos días. Durante el fin de semana. Estaban extasiados con la conferencia en zoom que les envió Richie de un somnoliento Eddie comiendo en cama. Eddie no pareció reconocerlos. Al menos no a todos. Solo a Beverly, a quien dijo era imposible olvidar con sus pecas , cabello rojo y lo ruidosa que era.

Después de eso se quedó dormido. Pero parecía estar atento a los movimientos de Richie. Mike estaba algo nervioso. Pensaba que podría ser un truco del payaso para acercarse a Richie. Pero no estaba seguro.

Richie tenía sus dudas, pero también deseaba creer con todo su corazon que su amigo había vuelto por él. Mike decidió quedarse unos días.


	4. Chapter 4

Richie no podía dormir. Miraba fijamente el techo. Estaba en un sofá cama que colocó al lado de la cama de huéspedes donde dormía Eddie. Mike dormía en un colchón inflable a unos metros cerca de la puerta. Hacía horas que dormían..todos menos Richie.

Duspiro. Estaba cansado, pero no podía dejar de revisar cientos de escenarios en su mente. Se sobresaltó un poco cuando sintió unos dedos tocar su mano.

-"Hey..no puedes dormir?.."

La cabeza de Eddie se asomaba por el borde de la cama . Sus dedos aún tocaban la mano de Richie. Éste último asintió.

-"Recuerdas cuando eramos niños..cuando cuando haciamos la siesta en la hamaca, recuerdas?.."

El corazón del ex comediante se estrujó por la nostalgia. Su respiración se aceleró un poco. 

-"Siii..lo recuerdo.."

Tomó la mano de Eddie en la suya. Eddie cerró los ojos por un momento. Los abrió cuando Richie le pregunto:

-"Dijiste que habías escuchado mi voz..a que te referías..?"  
-"Yo..no.No lo sé. Solo tengo esta sensación de haber escuchado tu voz por un tiempo.. llamándome..en ocasiones llorando.. Sé que no tiene sentido, pero siento que debo estar..cerca..de tí"..

Richie suspiró. Su cabeza golpeó la almohada. Lo volvió a hacer. Eddie lo miró avergonzado y su voz se escuchaba más ansiosa con cada palabra.

"Sé que ..solo puedo recordar nuestra niñez..pero incluso en esa epoca ..eras especial para mí.. siento no recordar más..lo siento."  
-"Hey..hey..nada de eso espagetti..Nadie está molesto por eso..es normal que no recuerdes. Creo que hasta es mejor así.."

Las esquinas de los ojos de Eddie tenían lagrimas. Sonrió y cerró los ojos. No hablaron más por largos minutos. Richie se dió cuenta que Eddie se había quedado dormido. Suspiró y cerró los ojos. La calidez de sus manos juntas lo tranquilizo lo suficiente como para permitirle conciliar el sueño.

  
*

  
-"Hey..Hola..como te sientes, Eddie?"..

Dijo Beverly acercandose más que los demas a él. Se arrodilló frente a él y puso su mano sobre una de las rodillas de Eddie. 

Todos los losers estaban en la sala rodeando el sofá donde Eddie estaba sentado con Richie a su lado. Mike estaba en un sillón contiguo con los codos apoyados en sus rodillas y las manos juntas, observando su reacción.

-"Estoy bien, Bev. Me alegra que todos estén bien..Se que tienen preguntas..yo también. Hay cosas que no recuerdo.."

Richie agregó después de Eddie, en voz baja y casual.

-"Lo bueno es que no olvidó las bromas que le hacía sobre su adorable madre.."

Eddie arrugó la nariz y cerró los ojos a la impertinencia. Una forma de romper la tensión que Richie le entregaba a los loser. Aun así , le molestó un poco a Eddie.

-"Beep beep Richie.."

-"Oh!.. discúlpenme un ...segundo."

Todos miraron como Richie se levantaba para ir a fumar a la varanda del balcón. Entendieron que era sobrecogedor para él tener de regreso a Eddie. Escuchar la frase de los labios de Eddie lo había conmovido.

Eddie se arrepintió. No quería verlo así. Simulando fumar, mientras se limpiaba las lágrimas furtivamente. Sus codos apoyados en la varanda. Tragó saliva por la emoción y suspiró entrecortado. No esperaba esa reacción de parte de Richie. Eddie quería disculparse. Tal vez más tarde. Cuando estuviesen solos.

Sus pensamientos fueron interrumpidos por Bev que se le lanzó encima a abrazarlo. Pudo sentir humedad en su hombro. Devolvió el abrazo incomodamente. No estaba acostumbrado a despliegues de afecto. Aún así sus ojos se humedecieron de inmediato y miró a los demás por encima del hombro de la mujer.

-"Beverly.."

Dijo tiernamente Ben. Se acercó para tratar de quitarla de encima de Eddie. Beverly se dejó levantar por los hombros y se limpió las lagrimas, mientras sonreía. Eddie le sonrió.

-"Que es lo-lo-lo ultimo que recuerdas?..antes de-despertar en el agua?"..

Dijo Bill de pie al lado del sillón donde estaba Mike. Su nerviosismo notorio en como se tocaba el codo con una mano, mientras se rascaba la mandíbula.

-"Amm..Haber discutido con Myra por venir aca..y retazos de ..imagenes del camino a Derry..nada más.."

Miró al piso, pero de reojo pudo ver como los brazos de Bill caían a sus costados y una de sus manos temblaba. Mike le tomó de la mano para calmarlo y Bill se cubrió los ojos con la otra suspirando. Estaba apunto de llorar. 

-"Tiene sentido que no nos reconozcas.."

Dijo pensativo Ben, mientras caminaba hacia la ventana. Beverly estaba apoyada en el marco, fumando un cigarrillo con manos temblorosas.

-"Donde está Stan?..!"

Preguntó de repente Eddie con los ojos enormes llenos de confusión.

Los losers se miraron entre ellos. El dolor escrito en sus rostros. Ben acarició el hombro de Beverly y luego se acerco a Eddie nuevamente. Ésta vez se sentó a su lado en el sofá.

-"Stan se suicido antes de...No queria venir a Derry.."  
-"Que?..oh dios!...oh dios!..por dios!.."

Eddie se hiperventilaba. Sus manos se hundieron en su cabello y apoyó los codos en sus rodillas para llorar.

Richie estuvo al lado de él en un parpadeo. Su mano dibujaba círculos en la espalda de Eddie. Se disculpaba en su oido por no haberle dicho antes. Eddie no le escuchaba. Estaba adolorido por dentro. Mike se disculpó también, por esperar a que estuvieran juntos para decirle.

Richie tenía la frente apoyada en el cabello de Eddie. Repetía que lo sentía, mientras seguia tratando de calmarlo con la mano en su espalda.

Después de unos minutos Eddie se incorporó y asintió. No había nada que hacer. Se limpió las lagrimas. El brazo de Richie estaba alrededor de sus hombros y Eddie se sintió anclado una vez más. Empezó a calmarse y le sonrió como disculpándose. Richie asintió comprensivo.

Ben lo miraba con su mirada suave otra vez, le preguntó:

-"Mike dice que mencionaste que no eras el único que volvería?.. sabes quién es el otro?.."  
-"Y si es Stan?"..

Lo interrumpió esperanzado Bill. Mike le respondió.

-"Y si no es él?..Stan se suicido. No fue asesinado por Eso. Y si es alguien más?. Dijiste que su alma estaba muy fragmentada. Tal vez es alguien que murió antes que Stan?.."

Bill y Mike se miraron. Mike lo reconfortó apretando la mano que aún sostenía en la suya. 

Un pesado silencio llenó la habitación. Eddie lo rompió con un susurro.

-"No lo sé..."


	5. Chapter 5

Varias horas después todos se habían retirado. Después de un abrazo de grupo y promesas de estar en contacto siempre. Planes de vacaciones realizados alrededor de comida y cervezas. El clima se empezaba a sentir casi normal para los losers. Eddie estaba agradecido. En el fondo eran los amigos que recordaba de infancia.

  
*

  
Richie lo observaba desde el bar del restaurante de comida rápida, mientras esperaba por sus ordenes. Una hamburguesa con papas y soda para él y una ensalada de pollo y té para Eddie. Sus codos estaban apoyados en lustrosa superficie. Viendo a la distancia a Eddie usando su laptop.

Eddie estaba algo frustrado. Las llamadas a su abogado y banco habían estado bien. Todas sus cuentas en regla y su dinero disponible. Lo difícil habia sido la videollamada con Myra.

Ella se reusaba a aceptar el cambio tan drástico de dirección que Eddie quería para su vida..su nueva vida. Pasado el shock y las lágrimas de verlo con vida, el enojo y la frustración de la mujer eran tan potentes que le recordaron a Eddie a su madre.

Por que debía pasar por eso denuevo?..Otra vez?..Otra versión de Sonia. Otra vida incompleta y vacía donde todo lo que hacía era automático. Donde casi se había olvidado de lo que es vivir?.. Al menos en Derry tenía amigos que podrían ayudarle a dar los primeros pasos en la dirección que él deseara tomar de ahora en más.

Tuvo que mentirle..Decirle que no recordaba su matrimonio. Que la contusión fue tan fuerte que tardó en recordar quien era. Y que necesitaba estar sólo de nuevo. 

Cerró la laptop dos segundos después de que Myra le colgara. La llamada había transcurrido entre gritos, recriminaciones y súplicas. Suspiró y vió a Richie aproximarse a la mesa.

-"Todo bien?"..

Eddie le sonrió genuinamente, como no recordaba haberlo hecho hacía años. Como cuando eran niños..

-"De ahora en adelante todo ira mejor..o eso espero. Ya no tengo empleo, ni esposa, ni hipoteca, y no tengo idea de dónde quedó mi auto.."  
-"Salud por eso, Eddie spaghetti!"

Dijo Richie levantando su soda. Eddie rio de buena gana y pensó:' sí..todo estaría bien de ahora en adelante.'

-"Por cierto..yo tengo tu auto."

Dijo Richie de lo más casual.

-"Tu queee?!.. Cómo?"

Eddie dejó caer el tenedor en su ensalada. Richie sonrió bajando la soda después de unos sorbos.

-"Bueeeno..tal vez le dije a Myra que tu auto estaba en el fondo del charco de agua..de donde tú saliste por cierto..Una mentirilla blanca.."

Eddie empezó a reír a carcajadas. No podía contenerse. Los holluelos de su rostro se definieron más con su risa. Richie estaba sonriendo de par en par. Cuando Eddie se calmó un poco dijo casi sin aliento.

-"Gracias..necesitaba eso..de verdad".  
-"Eds..me lastimas!..no me crees?. Lo tengo en el garage de la estación de radio!."

Eddie lo miró sorprendido. Su boca dibujaba una pequeña O. Richie le insertó una papa frita. Eddie la escupió de inmediato en una servilleta.

-"Carajo, Richie! Puaj!. Sabes cuanto aceite de canola lleva eso?.. Lo suficiente para tapar tus arterias, hombre!. Me quieres matar?"

Richie dejó de reír y se puso serio. Bajó la mirada a la mesa. Dijo en voz muy baja.

-"No..te quiero vivo.. aquí..conmigo."

Eddie se conmovió. Apretó una de las manos de Richie que estaba sobre la mesa por un par de segundos.

-"Me alegro de estar aqui."

Dijo antes de tomar dos papas fritas y meterselas en la boca de una vez. Trataba de masticar sin reir mucho a causa de la cara de Richie. Sus quejas de robo infraganti al final lo vencieron y tragó rápidamente para seguir riendo a carcajadas.

  
*

  
Mike había vuelto a su casa después de un par de días tras la reunión. Bill había decidido quedarse en una posada esa semana. Asi que estaban recorriendo el pueblo y retomando la amistad. Eddie y Richie estaban solos en la casa.

Después de unos días, Richie se mudó a su habitación y Eddie se quedó en la habitación de huéspedes que ya habitaba. Cuando Richie estaba en la radio los viernes a la noche, Eddie sintonizaba la radio y lo escuchaba hablar de todo y nada. A veces llamaba y antagonizaban un poco entre risas. Otras veces se quedaba dormido escuchándolo.

Una noche salió de su habitación de madrugada. No podía dormir. Pensaba ir a la veranda de la sala y tomar aire fresco.

Aún no decidía que debía hacer con su vida. Richie era muy generoso. Debía buscar un empleo al menos, ya que el comediante se reusaba a aceptar dinero. Al menos aportaría con la comida y se distraería.

Salió despacio y en silencio. No quería despertar a su amigo, que sabía dormia tarde a veces trabajando en su laptop. Pero cuando estaba en el pasillo que conectaba sus habitaciones escuchó unos gemidos ahogados. Se asustó y se detuvo a escuchar. 

Era Richie. Tendría pesadillas?. Caminó hacia el cuarto de él y vió la puerta e entreabierta. Un acuerdo en silencio entre ambos: dejar las puertas entreabiertas por si uno necesitaba del otro.

Se asomó y vió que Richie estaba sacudiéndose entre las cobijas retorcidas. Parecía estar sufriendo en el sueño. Eddie no lo pensó mucho y entró.

Se acercó a la cama. Entristeció al ver huellas de lágrimas en las sienes del comediante. Lo tocó levemente en el hombro para tratar de despertarlo y dijo en voz baja su nombre.

-"Rich..Richie..Richie.."

Richie despertó asustado. Se sentó en la cama rápido y se prendió de la cintura de Eddie asustándolo un poco. Lo abrazaba con fuerza mientras lloraba. Eddie tenía los brazos levantados a sus costados por el susto , pero pronto los bajó. Una mano acariciaba los rizos de la nuca de su amigo y la otra se posó en su hombro. Dijo suavemente:

-"Hey, hombre..todo está bien. Ya pasó. Solo fue una pesadilla. Todo está bien, Richie."

Richie levantó la cabeza, de donde estaba hundida prácticamente en el estómago de Eddie, lo miró y con una voz quebrada le confesó:

-"Soñé que morías..otra vez. Que despertaba y seguías muerto. Que todo esto no era real y tú..estabas.."  
-"Oh Richie.."


	6. Chapter 6

Eddie se inclinó hacia adelante para abrazarlo por la cabeza. Sus brazos en los hombros del otro y su nariz en los rizos alborotados de su amigo. Olía levemente a sudor y también a su olor personal. Se sintió reconfortado. El también recordaba fragmentos de emociones, nostalgia, tristeza y el deseo de ir detrás de su voz cuando lo llamaba. 

Por varios minutos no se movieron hasta que Richie dijo más calmado.

-"Puedes.. quedarte?..Solo hasta que vuelva a dormir.."

Eddie se sorprendió un poco, pero pensó que la petición de Richie era comprensible. No contestó por varios segundos. Richie se sintió avergonzado y se apresuró a retractarse.

-"Olvídalo..eso sonó jodidamente tonto..yo."

Eddie lo interrumpió.

-"Está bien. Me quedaré. Si no te importa que te patee las costillas ..jaja".

El comentario logró su cometido. Richie rio un poco. Los animos se levantaron. La atmósfera se relajó entre ambos. Eddie subió a la cama. Richie le concedió lugar. Después de acomodarse de lado dándole la espalda a Richie, Eddie se relajó lo suficiente cono sentir el sueño halandolo hacia la inconciencia, pero antes de quedarse dormido sintió los brazos de su amigo rodear su cintura y un cálido aliento en su nuca lo arrulló hasta quedarse dormido por completo.

  
*

  
La noche siguiente ambos caminaron a sus habitaciones, pero cuando llegaron a la puerta de la habitación de Eddie, éste siguió caminando al lado de Richie sin detenerse. Richie sonrió y le dió las gracias bajando la mirada. Eddie notó el rubor en su amigo. No comentó nada, pero se sentió muy bien la noche anterior. Sentía que pertenecía a ese lugar y ese momento. Tan diferente de Myra..

Se acomodaron. Richie aún no se atrevía a abrazarlo por detrás. Sabía que estaba despierto aún y probablemente le daba verguenza y no quería hacerlo sentir incómodo. Eddie deseaba que lo abrazara, pero después de varios minutos nada pasó. Suspiró y a tientas buscó detrás de sí la mano de su amigo. La encontró y escuchó como éste inhalaba sorprendido. Puso la mano en su estómago sin decirle palabra a Richie y trató de conciliar el sueño. Richie se acercó después de unos segundos. Durmieron en la misma posición que la noche anterior. 

Eddie no estaba seguro de si lo que sentía era atracción física hacia Richie, pero sí que no se parecía en nada a lo que sentía cuando estaba con Myra. Esto era mucho mejor. Pensó en lo ridículo que sería descubrir que le gustaban los hombres a los 40 años, pero también nunca se había sentido atraído a nadie en particular. Incluso con Myra. Siempre creyó que era asexual hasta que la conoció y después de un largo noviazgo empezó a pensar que tal vez era demisexual.

Que más daba, pensó. Tenía una segunda oportunidad. Ahora podía tomar las cosas como vinieran. No necesitaba pensar en eso, lo importante era que estuviera cómodo consigo mismo.

Se sentía como si perteneciera al lado de Richie. Su corazón latía un poco acelerado, solo esperaba que si Richie lo notaba no comentara nada. Se quedó dormido catalogando la calidez en los puntos de contacto entre sus cuerpos.

  
*

  
Bill y Mike tomaban unas cervezas con la comida china que habían pedido a domicilio. Bill estaba aún en Derry. Había decidido quedarse a petición de Mike. Aprovechando el tiempo para escribir el final de su novela ahora que se sentía más inspirado por el retorno de Eddie.

Los primeros días se quedó en un Hotel, pero su amigo insistió en que se quedara con él y se ahorrara ese dinero. 

Después de la muerte de Eddie, Mike se había mudado a una pequeña casa en las afueras del pueblo. Era pequeña, pero cómoda. La típica casita de campo con porche cercado de mosquitero y una mesedora vieja.

Después de unos dias, los hombres encontraron su rutina. Mientras Mike trabajaba en la biblioteca, Bill se quedaba en casa a escribir y en ocasiones preparaba la cena. Otras veces iba a la biblioteca para buscar material para sus proximos proyectos y se quedaba haciéndole compañía a Mike.

Ésta noche estaban viendo una película en la laptop de Bill. Habían tomado varías cervezas. Bill se sentía placenteramente cómodo. Parpadeaba lentamente, el sueño lo invadía. Inconscientemente o tal vez por las cervezas, apoyó la cabeza en el hombro de Mike.

Éste lo miró algo sorprendido. No estaba tan ebrio como parecía estarlo Bill. Entonces el escritor notó el escrutinio e inclinó la cabeza hacia atrás para ver a los ojos a su amigo. Sonrió naturalmente.

Talvez sí estaba muy ebrio, pensó Mike. Pero sus ojos azules brillantes y su sonrisa perezosa eran un ataque a sus sentidos. Su corazón empezó a latir rápidamente. Suspiró y siguió viendo a su amigo que aún le sonreía tontamente.

Nada pasó por su mente. Ninguna revelación extraordinaria. Ningun momento trascendental o señal del universo. Sólo hizo lo que deseó sin pensar en las consecuencias. Y eso ya era raro en Mike.

Sus labios rozaron los de Bill, quien suspiró y abrió la boca. Mike succionó el labio inferior y luego de lamerlo lentamente, introdujo su lengua en la boca de Bill. El escritor reciprocó el beso aunque más torpemente que si estuviera sobrio.

Se besaron por unos minutos y luego Bill suspiró y se separó un poco. Tenía los ojos cerrados. Mike observaba como Bill se mordía los labios sin abrir los ojos . 

De repente cayó en cuenta de lo que acababa de hacer. Por unos segundos se sintió mortificado, pero Bill abrió los ojos en ese momento. Se miraron con curiosidad. Luego Mike sintió los dedos de su amigo acariciar la base de su cráneo y empezar a halarlo hacia él para acercar sus rostros nuevamente. 

  
Esta vez era Bill quien iniciaba el beso..

  
*  
La misma rutina siguió por unos días más. Ninguno comentaba nada durante el día hasta que llegaba la noche e iban juntos a la habitación del comediante.

Una mañana de domingo, Eddie se levantó antes que Richie para hacer uso del baño y lavarse los dientes, pero no tenía ganas de dejar la calidez de la cama, así que volvió a meterse entre las dabanas. 

Richie lo buscó a tientas, aún dormido. Lo tomó por la cintura y lo acercó a su cuerpo. Le echó una pierna encima y hundió su nariz en el lugar donde se conectaba hombro y cuello . Eddie rio bajito por las cosquillas que le provocó. Richie aún medio dormido besó la piel donde se podía sentir el pulso. Inconscientemente Eddie gimió ante la sensación.

Richie se despertó completamente. Se quedó muy quieto y luego de unos segundos en los que su mente procesó el gemido de su amigo como de placer, hizo una locura: lamió muy lentamente el lugar en el que había depositado el beso.

Eddie gimió de nuevo. Richie se detuvo. Esperó y preguntó en voz muy baja.. Casi un susurro: 

-"Esto.. está bien?.."

Eddie jadeando susurró su respuesta.

-"Siii.."


	7. Chapter 7

  
Richie empezó a lamer su cuello. Succionaba y marcaba el largo cuello mientras iba bajando. Dejó marcas rojizas en su camino a la base del cuello donde succionó más fuerte . Eddie jadeaba. Sus caderas se levantaban buscando el roce.

Richie se levantó de improviso. Eddie dejó de sentir la estimulación y abrió los ojos. Richie corrió al baño. Eddie escuchó los sonidos típicos de alguien lavándose los dientes.

-"Estás bromeando?!."

Preguntó al borde del enojo. Richie le contestó algo incomprensible y luego se escuchó como se enjugaba la boca y escupía.

-"Que demoni..."

Richie volvió corriendo y se abalanzó sobre él. Susurró muy cerca de su rostro. El peso de su cuerpo exitando nuevamente a Eddie.

-"Dije que quería besarte..sin aliento mañanero.."

Y procedió a besarlo apasionadamente. El enojo de Eddie se esfumó al contacto de sus lenguas. Fue un beso desordenado, a prisa. Desprovisto de control. Lleno de necesidad. Las manos de Richie se colaron bajo la camiseta de Eddie, acariciando sus abdominales hasta subir a su pecho, donde sus dedos apretaron las tetillas provocando que los jadeos se convirtieran en gemidos de placer.

-"Richie.. por favor.."

Richie se mordió los labios al ver a su amigo tan exitado. Una de sus manos acarició la mejilla de éste. Eddie lo miraba dulcemente . Su boca entreabierta. Respiraba agitadamente. La otra mano del comediante bajó hasta el borde de los shorts y halo de ellos lentamente hasta sus muslos y se detuvo.

El miembro de Eddie rebotó contra su estómago definido al ser liberado de su confinamiento. Estaba rojo y completamente erecto. La mano que estaba en la mejilla de Eddie la apretó levemente, mientras Richie lo miraba como pidiendo permiso. Eddie asintió.

Richie tomó los shorts y retiró la pieza de ropa bajando por las piernas de su amigo. Los lanzó a un lado de la cama. Sus manos se posaron en las caderas afiladas de su amigo. Richie bajó su cabeza y capturó solo la punta bulbosa del miembro en su boca. Eddie se gimió e inclinó la cabeza hacia atrás en la almohada.

La lengua de Richie recorrió circularmente la cabeza del miembro y luego succionó suavemente. 

-"Ahhh!"

Los gemidos y jadeos de Eddie eran tentadores cantos de sirena para los oídos de Richie. Los pequeños gemidos le provocaban una reacción viseral tan fuerte. Sentía como pequeñas corrientes de energía recorriendo sus músculos y concentrándose en su entrepierna. Sintió escalofríos.

Por varios minutos se esmeró en darle a Eddie el mejor sexo oral. No podía creer lo que estaba pasando. Nunca lo habría imaginado. Lo unico que se había atrevido a soñar era tener a Eddie a su lado.Imaginar más allá de eso era demasiado doloroso. Se contentaría con solo tenerlo en sus brazos.

Sintió que halaban de sus cabellos. Eddie estaba imposiblemente duro. Jadeaba mientras le suplicaba que se detuviera o iba a terminar.Richie le preguntó.

-"Como lo quieres?.."  
-"Rápido..te quiero dentro.."

Jadeó Eddie y Richie tuvo que morderse la mejilla para no terminar en ese instante. Se estiró hasta llegar a la mesa de noche, de donde tomó sus lentes para ver mejor y el lubricante. 

Se puso los lentes y humedeció sus dedos. Se inclinó sobre Eddie, pero éste lo detuvo.

-"La camiseta.."  
-"Mmm?"  
-"Quítate la ropa, Rich.. quiero verte."

Richie se sonrojó y con un mano logró quitarse la camiseta. Se levantó y se quitó los pantalones de pijama y se inclinó sobre Eddie para depositar un rápido beso en sus labios antes de posicionarse entre sus piernas. Eddie se sentó y se quitó la camiseta para luego acostarse .

Richie lo miraba. Era delgado y sus músculos muy definidos debajo de la piel. Músculo delgado tenso en el albor del placer, mientras los dedos de Richie dibujaban círculos en su entrada. Richie estaba hipnotizado. Admirando los ojos grandes y pestañas pobladas. El arco triste de las cejas tupidas. Los labios delgados , separados para dejar escapar los sonidos más deliciosos que Richie hubiera escuchado.

Una pequeña emision de un líquido cubrió el primer nudillo de sus dedos y Richie extrañado miró hacia abajo. Líquido traslúcido emanaba de la entrada de Eddie. 

-"Ammm..Eddie?.. Estás..muy.. húmedo?".

Eddie tenía los ojos cerrados y le contestó impaciente, tomándolo de la cabeza y atrayéndolo hacia su boca.

-"Carajo.. sí que lo estoy. Ven aquí.."

Le quitó los lentes y los dejó a un lado. Comenzaron a besarse y cuando sus miembros se rozaron, Richie olvidó por completo lo que pensaba. Solo sentía sus cuerpos encontrándose en sabrosa fricción. 

Eddie rodeó con sus piernas la cintura de Richie y éste apoyó todo su peso en él. Eddie estaba extasiado. Sus manos recorrían los anchos hombros de Richie. La exploración no duró mucho. Bajaron por sus costados tocando el suave estómago de su amigo antes de tomar el miembro de éste y alinearlo con su entrada. Richie aspiró de sorpresa.

Eddie dejó escapar un gemido casi como de dolor. La punta del miembro de Richie lo penetraba.. Richie se detuvo para permitirle acomodarse a su tamaño. No sabía si era la primera vez de Eddie dada su historia con Myra. Se sentía increible, húmedo, apretado, pero flexible. Como si Eddie estuviese hecho para recibirlo sin problemas. 

Eddie lo abrazó por el cuello hundiendo su nariz en el cuello de Richie, al tiempo que el miembro de este último entraba unos centimetros más. Ambos jadeaban. Eddie, impaciente, movió las caderas mientras sus piernas atraían a Richie hacia él provocando que el miembro entrara por completo.

-"Ah!..Richie!.."  
-"Oh! Carajo, Eddie..Espera. no quiero lastimarte..Ungg!!".

Después de unos segundos de silencio donde solo sus respiraciones agitadas se escuchaban en la habitación, Richie empezó a moverse. Primero lentamente y a medida que los gemidos de placer de Eddie aumentaban en volumen, empezó a acelerar sus movimientos hasta que estuvo seguro que destrozaría la cama si continuaba así. 

Percibió las señales del orgasmo de Eddie aproximarse. Le enterraba las uñas en la espalda y sus piernas atléticas apretaban su cintura con fuerza. Las paredes internas parecían humedecerce más y más y apretaban su miembro cada vez que penetraba el cálido cuerpo.

No tardaría mucho a ese paso. Gruñó muy fuerte y mordió el hombro de Eddie al llegar al clímax. Entre la luz blanca del placer escuchó a Eddie gritar su nombre y sintió un líquido humedecer sus estómagos así también el interior de su piernas.

Minutos después aún trataban de recuperarse. Respirando menos agitados, pero igual de rápido que si hubiesen corrido. Richie rio un poco contra el cuello de Eddie. Éste último acariciaba los rizos de la nuca de Richie, sonreía pero dejó de hacerlo al escuchar al comediante reír.

-"Qué?..De que te ríes?.."  
-"No sabía que te gustaban los deportes acuáticos..Eds".

Eddie frunció el ceño.

-"De que demonios hablas?. No me orine!"

Richie se levantó sobre sus codos y buscó sus lentes. Lo miró perplejo mientras se los colocaba. Se levantó en sus rodillas para dejarle ver. Eddie se levantó sobre sus codos lentamente para sentarse.

En las sábanas había una gran mancha de lo que parecia ser lubricante. Eddie la tocó con los dedos y los llevó a la nariz. Era una sustancia viscosa y traslúcida con un leve aroma púbico y sin sabor.

Richie arrugó la cara al verlo lamer la sustancia de sus dedos, pero luego abrió los ojos de par en par y su corazón empezó a latir rápido cuando Eddie se chupó los dedos.

-"Jesus!..No hagas eso..sin avisar".

Eddie levantó una ceja y se rió en su cara. Richie estaba erecto otra vez. Eddie chilló cuando el hombre se lanzó encima suyo para robarle un beso salvajemente.


	8. Chapter 8

-"Hola Bev. Có-co-como has estado?"

El rostro de la mujer se veía claramente en la pantalla de la laptop. El aura de felicidad mezclada con cansancio visible en su rostro. Había sido un mes difícil para ella. Habría sido una lucha imposible si hubiese estado sola. Ben había estado a su lado a cada paso del traumático proceso.

El equipo de abogados que Ben había contratado estaban luchando por recuperar la marca para Beverly y demostrar los abusos sicológicos y físicos que había sufrido durante años. 

Los losers habían viajado solo para estar a su lado en el primer juicio. Después del despliegue de agresividad y la destrucción de una silla el juez había concedido el divorcio y le había impuesto una multa al ahora ex esposo de Bev. Una orden de restricción y la humillación pública habían sido justo lo que necesitaba el desgraciado para dejar en paz a la mujer.

-"Hey! Billy... Ahora estoy bien..Ben es muy comprensivo conmigo. Jaja sabes?. Estoy viendo un siquiatra. Ben me convenció y fue..fue bueno. Me siento más segura .."

Sonrió la pelirroja acomodándose el cabello detrás de la oreja. Bill continuó después de unos segundos de silencio.

-"Aún estas viviendo en el departamento contiguo a Ben?..Ese edificio es increíble..me da un poco de envidia..jaja".

-"Sí..la seguridad del edificio es muy buena y ..por ahora estamos viviendo así hasta que termine el juicio. Aunque ya se me concedió el divorcio.. aún estoy luchando por la mitad de mi marca.. Después de todo..yo la cree. Es..es una oportunidad de cambiar de imagen."

-"Estoy seguro que tus seguidores se irán contigo a donde vayas..E-e-res una heroína Bev.. Sé que todo saldrá bien..".

Beverly suspiró aliviada y se mordió los labios.

-"Gracias. Bill..sabes.. sentía como si estuviera viviendo bajo el agua todo este tiempo. Con un grillete en mis tobillos .. sosteniéndome bajo el agua..No podía respirar..y ahora..es como si saliera a la superficie y estuviese solo.. flotando . Ahora puedo respirar y la corriente me lleva lentamente a mejores playas..jaja.. Que ridículo sonó eso. Lo siento.."  
-"Nah..es pe-perfecto. Tal vez lo incluya en mi novela.."

Beverly rio a carcajadas y Bill le guiñó el ojo.

"Mientras me pagues regalías..no hay problema...Es broma. Como vas por allá?..Mike ya hizo su movimiento?..Ese chico puede ser muy seguro de sí mismo, pero es un poco lento..".

Bill se sonrojó y miró a un lado..

-"Bill?.."

Sonrió juguetona Beverly.

-"De e-e-echo...Estamos juntos. El me b-beso mientras veíamos una película..hace un mes..yo vi-vi-vivo en Derry ahora..

El chillido de alegría de Beverly casi lo dejó sordo..

  
*

  
-"Mmmm.. Buenos días...".

La nariz de Richie se hundía en los cabellos, alborotados por el sueño, del otro hombre. Los brazos grandes rodearon su cintura angosta y lo atrayeron hacia el comediante. Eddie sonrió y se giró para abrazarlo.

Podía sentir un poco de humedad en la parte de atrás de sus shorts. Al inicio se habían asustado mucho, pero después de una infructuosa investigación en internet y un par de visitas al doctor, ambos hombres se habían convencido que no había nada malo con el cuerpo de Eddie.

Richie lo había tomado de la mejor manera ahora que no era necesaria la preparación durante el sexo. Incluso lo aprovechaba para susurrarle obsenidades en el oído a Eddie durante esos momentos, provocando aún mas humedad en sus partes privadas.

El doctor lo había examinado y no había encontrado la fuente o razón de las emisiones. Así que lo había minimizado como posible exeso de eyaculación precoz o diarrea liquida por exesiva estimulación. Eddie no estaba nada contento con el diagnóstico y había soltado una lista de profanidades en el camino de regreso a casa.

Después del juicio de divorcio de Bev, tanto Richie como Eddie habían decidido ver solo lo positivo de la condición y disfrutar su tiempo juntos sin preocuparse mucho. 

Bueno Eddie se había relajado más después de que las pruebas de laboratorio no arrojaron nada extraño . Richie se había dispuesto a aprovechar la situación al máximo. Eddie aún recordaba con placer la noche anterior.

Richie lo había convencido después de mucho suplicar.. y le había dado el primero y aún así el mejor rimming de su vida. Eddie se sonrojó recordando las palabras del comediante: "Oh..bebe.. Nunca había probado algo tan dulce.. Podría devorarte toda la noche y no me cansaría de tu sabor. Te haría terminar con mi lengua y mis dedos una y otra vez hasta que me suplicaras que te cojiera.."

Eddie escondió su rubor en el hombro desnudo del su pareja. Richie lo apretó más contra su cuerpo. Podía sentir el interés evidente de Richie contra su pierna.

De repente, Eddie se levantó como un rayo de la cama, dejando a un perplejo y somnoliento Richie detrás. Cerró con fuerza la puerta del baño. 

Richie se sentó lentamente. Sonidos de vómito provenían del baño. 

*

  
-"Te sientes mejor?..".

Eddie asintió, mientras tomaba un sorbo de té. Estaba sentado en el escritorio del estudio de Richie , trabajando en su laptop. Había conseguido un trabajo como consultor para una pequeña empresa que iniciaba en la bolsa. La paga no se parecía a la de su anterior empleo, pero tampoco era despreciable.

-"Sí, gracias..Creo que tal vez es un virus estomacal..Me siento mejor ahora."

Eddie sonrió a la caricia en su cabello. Observó a Richie tomar unos documentos que necesitaba para una reunión. Pronto iría a la radio. Desde que tenía su programa las noches de viernes, el número de anunciantes y el raiting se habían disparado. Había revivido la pequeña radio local y en el plazo de unos meses había recuperado la inversión.

-"Me voy..Que te gustaría para cenar, espaguetti de mi corazón?..".

Eddie rio bajito y fingió enojo por unos segundos. Se levantó del escitorio para acomodar las solapas del saco de Richie, quien vestía un traje con una camiseta debajo y zapatos deportivos blancos.

-"No me llames así, idiota.. Que tal si pedimos una pizza vegetariana..y después..".

No terminó la frase. Se levantó en puntas de pies para besar a Richie. 


	9. Chapter 9

  
Eddie respiraba agitado y observaba el agua del indoro irse por el caño, llevándose lo último de su bilis. Gotas de transpiración cubrían su frente. Estaba pálido y se sentía débil.

Era el tercer día. El tercer día continuó de nauseas y vómitos. Solo despertaba y de repente tenía que correr al baño. Eddie estaba preocupado, aunque no más que Richie. Richie tenía miedo..

Se lavó la cara y secó con la toalla. Su reflejo era terrible. Pálido y bolsas debajo de los ojos. A pesar de que dormía mucho mejor ahora que compartían cama. La puerta se abrió y un Richie muy serio dijo en una voz cortante.

-"Nos vamos al hospital.."

  
*

  
-"QUE DEMONIOS HACES?! BAJAME EN ESTE INSTANTE. MALDITA SEA, RICHIE!..SOY UN MALDITO ADULTO, BAJAME YA!.."

Eddie luchaba, mientras Richie lo cargaba sobre su hombro como un saco de papas. Caminaba decidido y con un rostro aterrador. Estaba furioso, pero no más que Eddie, que le golpeaba la espalda para que lo soltara. 

Llegaron al auto y Richie lo bajó frente a la puerta del acompañante. Eddie nunca lo había visto tan furioso. Su rostro contorsionado en una mueca de ira. Respiraba agitado y sostuvo por los hombros a Eddie.

Eddie estaba sorprendido. Nunca lo había visto así.

-"Para ser un maniático de la salud eres muy irresponsable. Tienes que ir al hospital!.."

Eddie lo interrumpio sacudiéndose las manos de encima de sus hombros. La sangre se le subió a la cabeza. También estaba furioso.

-"No quiero ir!. PARA QUÉ?! Para que me diga un maldito doctor que tengo días de vida.?! Saber que el tiempo que regresé era limitado.. temporal?..Que hay un reloj contando los segundos antes de que muera!.NO VOY.."

-SI VAS! MALDICIÓN, EDDIE!..Tengo que saber.. tengo que saber si estás mal..y si te quedan malditos días?!..Por Dios!. No saber es peor..yo no..no quiero que mueras..Si te mueres yo voy detrás!..No entiendes .. Te amo. Si te vas..otra vez. Yo..ire detrás de tí.. moriré también.."

Las últimas palabras de Richie fueron entrecortadas. Su voz quebrada y sus ojos llenos de lágrimas lastimaron a Eddie. Pero la confesión de que si él moría, Richie se suicidaría solo para irse con él..lo devastó.

Sus hombros calleron. Sus ojos se llenaron de lágrimas. Habló en voz baja y sin fuerzas.

-"Pudrete!..No es así como imaginé que me dirías que me amabas..No en la misma oración donde confiesas que te matarías por mí.. estúpido..Eres un estúpido!.."

Richie lo abrazó. Lo atrajo contra su pecho. Lo abrazó muy fuerte, mientras Eddie lloraba. Apoyó la mejilla en su cabeza y susurró.

-"Te amo, Eddie.."

Eddie apretó aún más la tela del suéter de Richie entre sus dedos. Contestó entre hipos provocados por el llanto intenso.

-"....Yo también.. te amo..jodete!"

Richie le contestó con ternura.

-"Solo si te jodes conmigo"..

Eddie rio en el pecho de su amigo.

  
*

  
Las manos de Richie temblaban. Intentó llamar dos veces, hasta que sus temblorosos dedos le permitieron llamar a Beverly. No podía pensar en nadie más..Necesitaban a sus amigos.. Pensó que esto que les pasaba ahora era la más hija de la gran puta mierda más loca que les podía pasar en la vida ..y estaba aterrado. Temía por Eddie y temía por las consecuencias de sus propios actos que los habian traído hasta ese punto.. Temía que le costaran la vida a Eddie. 

-"Hola! RICHIE!. Cómo estás?..Todo está bien ?..Le pasa algo a Eddie..Rich?.."  
-"Hey..Bev.. Podrías... podrías avisarle a los demás losers..que ...que.. oh Dios!..."  
-"Richie?.."

La voz nerviosa de Richie puso en alerta a Beverly. Algo no andaba bien.. Entonces cuando escuchó las siguientes palabras de la boca de Richie salir por el auricular..: El mundo se detuvo. No podía escuchar nada más que su propio corazón latiendo fuerte contra su pecho y los gritos en su mente que saltaron de sus pensamientos a su boca.

-"CARAJO!"

  
* Minutos antes*

  
Después de lo que les había dicho el médico, quien había buscado apoyo de otro colega ante el extraño caso, para poder explicar en palabras que Richie entendió por completo pero que su mente se resistió a procesar, Richie fue testigo del episodio más ridículamente hilarante y aterrador de todas las crisis nerviosas en la vida de Edward Kaspbrak..

Decir que había escuchado una pletora de obsenidades y profanas palabras que nunca se imaginó usar en su vida, era decir poco. 

Eddie se había desmayado después de la retahíla de palabrotas y Richie había quedado como náufrago perdido en el centro de una isla..sin saber que hacer ni que pensar a causa del shock.


	10. Chapter 10

Eddie tomaba una taza de té , sentado a la mesa, en el centro del restaurante. Los losers lo observaban , mientras tomaban cerveza y consumían la comida china. A pesar de aún estar en shock, Richie había entrado en modo niñera al 100 por ciento con él. Por eso la ausencia de alcohol entre las manos de Eddie, que lo ansiaba tanto para lidiar con las nuevas noticias. Estaba consciente de que no debía, pero rayos! que sí lo deseaba. Al menos vino. Siguió tomándo su té.

Comió un dumpling y miró con fingida indiferencia a su amigo, ahora pareja.

-"No puedo creer que me hayas preñado..y a la primer maldita vez..."

Richie rio nervioso. No había comido casi nada a pesar de que había accedido a la cena grupal. Había sido idea de Ben para relajarlos un poco y para compartir los detalles de la condición de Eddie.

  
-"No me pareció que te quejaras de mi desempeño en la cama... bebé".

Richie terminó con un guiño su respuesta. Eddie bufo, pero trató infructuosamente de no sonreír. Beverly los interrumpió, después de tomar un trago de su vaso de cerveza.

-"Lo que sea.. Jamás me imaginé éste día empezando con una llamada tuya anunciando que seríamos tíos en unos meses..Wow!. Aún no lo proceso..".

Richie la miró un poco avergonzado.

-"Lo siento..No sabía a quien llamar y eres la única que creí podría iluminarnos sobre éste... tú sabes proceso..o como funciona el cuerpo de una mujer embarazada en ese lapso..Fue una estupidez. Lo siento..".

Beverly le restó importancia. Solo le dió una palmadita en el hombro. Ben rio de buena gana a la airada respuesta de Eddie.

-"No soy una mujer, idiota!..Y Bev no tiene por qué saber eso.. Además existe el internet o los libros !..".

-"Relajate cariño. Ya encontré un obstetra que cuidara bien de los dos...Yyyy del pancito dentro de tí..Wow wow ack!.

Eddie se le lanzó encima antes de que terminara de hablar para tratar de estrangularlo, pero Richie lo maniobró para que quedara sentado sobre sus piernas. Ambos dejaron de luchar para escuchar a Bill.

-"Dijiste que te-te-tenías lo necesario para concebir, pero me preocupa algo..Tienes lo necesario para dar a luz?.Eso no será peligroso?.".

Richie se puso serio y tomó la mano de Eddie. Éste último aún estaba sentado de lado en las piernas del ex-comediante, mirando sus manos juntas en silencio.

-"El doctor dice que es necesaria una cesaria al término del embarazo..Asi que.. contacté una clínica privada. El nuevo doctor de Eds ..y todo eso..".

Eddie apretó la mano de Richie y lo miró a los ojos agradecido. Tenía miedo, pero al menos estarían juntos en esto.

-"Ya sabes que sexo es?".

Preguntó Ben rompiendo la tensión con su alegre comentario. Todos sonrieron. Mike fue el primero en corregirlo con una risa.

-"Dios, Ben!. Eddie solo tiene un mes.. Aún no se puede saber..jaja".

Beverly intervino divertida.

-"Quien sabe?..Algunos dicen que la madre puede intuir el sexo del bebe".

Eddie se dió una palmaba en la frente.

-"Por favor no empiecen a decirme "mamá" a menos que quieran que los mate..".

Todos rieron a carcajadas. Eddie continuó distraído en un susurro.

-"Creo que será un niño..".

Todos se quedaron en silencio, atónitos por varios segundos hasta que Richie abrió la boca.

-"Pfff apuesto que serán gemelos.. Así de semental soy!.".

Todos exepto Eddie rieron. El ex-analista de riesgo le dió una fuerte palmada al brazo de Richie, que se sobaba mientras trataba de no reir.


	11. Chapter 11

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Tuve un sueño parecido.Supongo que tiene q ver con los fuegos que ahora azotan California.
> 
> algunos de ustedes ya saben quien es el pequeño 😉

  
El aeropuerto estaba lleno de personas. Cada uno iba en una dirección definida. Se movían como una maquinaria bien aceitada a pesar del aparente caos del ir y venir de gente y maletas. 

Mike esperaba ansioso. La conversación por teléfono de la noche anterior habia sido tensa y llena de silencios que lo dejaron incómodo. Se sentía inútil. No tenía idea de lo que ocurría.

Entre la multitud de personas, logró ver a su amigo aproximarse. Se sintió brevemente aliviado hasta que vió el rostro de éste y sintió una punzada de dolor en su corazón. 

Bill miraba a todos lados, mientras arrastraba su pequeña maleta. En cuanto notó a Mike empezó a trotar hacia él. Sus ojos tristes tenían ojeras y la linea que llevaba a los lagrimales estaba roja. Parecía que iba a llorar. Mike corrió.

Bill prácticamente se arrojó a los brazos de Mike. La maleta cayó torpemente al suelo. Bill se aferró a la espalda del moreno. Mike se puso nervioso de inmediato. El escritor empezó a llorar en su hombro.

-"Bebé?.. Qué ocurre?..".

Los brazos grandes de Mike rodearon al escritor brindándole la sensación de seguridad y calma que necesitaba con urgencia desde el día anterior. No había dormido nada. Ni en su hotel ni en el avión. Estaba agotado.

Quería llorar de rabia y frustración, pero esperaría a estar en un lugar más privado. Respiró profundamente y se separó un poco para limpiarse las lágrimas del rostro. En una voz quebrada y un poco ronca, casi suplicante, le habló a Mike:

-"Podemos ir a casa?.."  
-"Por supuesto, bebé..Vamos".

Mike estaba preocupado por Bill. Algo realmente malo debía haber ocurrido. No había querido decirle por telefono, así que Mike esperaría a que se abriera a él. Su brazo rodeó los hombros del hombre más bajito y caminaron juntos hacia la salida del aeropuerto.

  
*

Eddie caminaba descalzo por una carretera desconocida. Estaba vestido con una camisa polo amarilla y um par de mini shorts rojos que recordaba haber usado en su infancia. Miraba su propio cuerpo. Era un adolescente otra vez. 

A ambos lados de la carretera no había más que matorrales secos y amarillentos. Hierba alta quemada por el sol. No se veía nada más a la distancia. Hacia calor, aunque los pies no le ardían por el asfalto, ni sudaba, podía percibirlo a su alrededor. Sentía como la temperatura iba subiendo.

Sintió aprensión al estar solo en ese lugar desolado y siendo un adolescente, se sentía vulnerable. Empezó a caminar. Pensaba que tarde o temprano llegaría a alguna parte. Algún pueblo desconocido talvez. Esto no se parecía a Derry, excepto por el calor en verano.

De repente pequeños fuegos empezaron a encenderse en los matorrales a ambos lados de la carretera. Eddie miró hacia atrás. Por todos lados a su alrededor el fuego se alimentaba de la hierba seca y se hacía más y más grande. Empezó a correr.

Momentos después no podía ver nada. El humo le impedía avanzar y si miraba atrás solo veía fuego. Estaba asustado.

En ese momento, sintió alguien tomar su mano izquierda. Se giró. Ahora podía ver a unos metros.

Un pequeño niño le tomaba de la mano. Llevaba puesto un impermeable amarillo y botas para lluvia. Le sonrió. En una voz muy tranquila le habló, mientras halaba de su mano para que lo siguiera:

-"No tengas miedo. Todo estará bien. Ven conmigo."

Eddie se dejó guiar, adentrándose más entre el humo. Después de unos segundos en los que Eddie no tuvo problemas para respirar, ni tos, en medio del humo espeso, llegaron a unos kilómetros de un pueblo.

A lo lejos se apreciaba la silueta de edificios y casas. El humo se habia disipado. Siguieron caminando y entraron al pueblo. El pequeño lo guío en silencio hasta una iglesia. Había muchos niños adentro. No habían adultos. La iglesia parecía estar abandonada. Estaba en ruinas por dentro. Trozos de madera en el suelo y astillas.

Eddie se preocupó. Pensó en tétano. Miró sus pies. Aún estaba descalzo, pero a pesar de estar en medio de aquel lugar sus pies seguían intactos y limpios. El niño lo llevó a sentarse en un banco frente a los restos de un altar derruido. Colocó su pequeña mano sobre la pierna de Eddie. 

Eddie lo miraba, pero no podía pensar en nada que preguntarle. Era como si algo le impidiera hacerlo. El niño le sonrió. Eddie pensó en que se parecía mucho a alguien que conocía, pero no podía recordar a quién. En su suave voz, el niño lo tranquilizó:

-"Todo saldrá bien..ya verás..".

Eddie no sabía a que se refería.


	12. Chapter 12

En ese instante sus ojos se abrieron y se sentó de golpe. Estaba en su cama. Era un adulto con un pequeña barriga que podía pasar por cervecera si no fuera por la solidez al tacto y lo tenso de la piel. Tenía un par de meses y algunas semanas.

Eddie gruñó y se quitó molesto la camiseta que estaba bañada en sudor. Tenía mucho calor. Sabía que era parte del embarazo, pero siempre lo molestaba.

Richie se sentó medio dormido y sorprendido. Entendió en un segundo lo que pasaba y con una voz ronca por el sueño le preguntó:

-"Calor?.."  
-"Mmmhhh."

Gruñó Eddie confirmando.

Richie se levantó de la cama. Dormía en pantalones de pijama y nada más. El borde de estos colgaban de su caderas. Eddie lo observó unos segundos. Richie ajustó el aire acondicionado y después fue al armario de donde sacó una camiseta que a Eddie le pareció nueva. Se la dió en las manos y volvió a meterse a la cama.

-Que demonios?..Richie!..

Dijo un poco fastidiado, pero sin verdadero enojo detrás de sus palabras, el analista de riesgo al ver que en efecto era una camiseta nueva. Tal como las anteriores camisetas que Richie le regalaba periódicamente, tenía un mensaje estúpido estampado en el frente:

"Cualquier cosa es un dildo si eres lo suficientemente valiente".

Una camiseta más para la pequeña colección que Eddie empezaba a acumular. La única razón por la que no las tiraba era por que era la manera de Richie de expresar cariño..en una retorcida manera, pero al final eran de tela muy suave y respirable. Además eran de talla grande. A medida que su estómago crecía se hacían cada vez más presentes en su guardarropa.

Beverly se había reído de buena gana de la última adquisición. Estaban hablando por video llamada. Ben y ella estaban felices por qué el divorcio había sido efectivo y rápido y la mitad de la marca ya era de Beverly. Ella estaba planeando cambiar su imagen y convertirla en algo nuevo. Un relanzamiento, pero con nueva identidad. De esa manera se diferenciaría de la original.

La camiseta en cuestion que había provocado carcajadas por el lapso de un minuto y que resultaba ser la más suave y por tanto la favorita de Eddie, tenía el siguiente mensaje:

"Mi preferencia sexual es Richie Tozier".

En el presente Eddie trataba de no reír. Richie lo miraba sonriendo y abrió los brazos. Eddie se acomodó contra su pecho y hundió la nariz en su cuello.

Después de unos segundos de disfrutar el aroma natural de Richie, se sentó de nuevo para ponerse la camiseta. Se acomodaron en la cama. Eddie era la cuchara pequeña. Las manos de Richie dibujaban círculos en su pequeña pancita.

Minutos después Richie preguntó suavemente en su oído: 

-"Ayer..estabas tenso después de colgarle a Myra..Todo esta bien?".

Eddie suspiró y empezó a acariciar los vellos del antebrazo de Richie.

-"Ella quiere vender la casa en Nueva York. Ahora que vive con sus padres en Los Angeles ella..quiere comprar un departamento pequeño. Ellos no tienen la mejor relación. La mitad de nuestros ahorros y la mitad de la venta de la casa le ayudarían mucho. Después de todo debe empezar de cero. Al menos ahora tiene un empleo.. Aún me siento mal por haber terminado con ella por teléfono. Ella no tenía a nadie."

-"Hey hey..hiciste lo que podías. No era justo que ambos siguieran en una relacion sin sentimientos..y además ella habría querido que te viera un doctor allá y que hubieras hecho? o como habría reaccionado ella al ver que tenías el mismo equipo que ella?..".  
-"Oh..no había pensado en eso.. Habría sido un maldito caos ..peor estando solo.. sin tí..sin los demás losers..No quiero ni pensar en eso ugghh".

Richie sonrió al tener una idea para distraer a Eddie de la actual y depresiva conversación.

-"Hey..Crees que el bollito de pan se parezca a mí?.."  
-"Que?!.. estás mal. Se va a parecer a mí.. saldrá guapo."

Dijo con toda seguridad Eddie. Richie no podía dejar de reír. Cuando tomó un poco de aliento dijo:

-"Ja! Si tiene esos grandes ojos de cachorro suplicante seré feliz!."

Ambos rompieron en risitas.

  
*

  
-"Te sientes mejor, bebé?".  
-"Si..gracias, Mike".

Estaban en el sofá. En casa de Mike. Éste ultimo sentado en un extremo del sofá. Bill acostado de lado con su cabeza en el regazo del bibliotecario.

-"Quieres hablar?".

Bill suspiró. Los dedos de Mike acariciaban su cabello. Cerró los ojos y empezó a contarle:

-" Fui al set a bu-bu-buscar a Audra. Tenía que entregar el final del guión y hablar con ella. Sobre..sobre separarnos.. Desde que entré las personas se comportaban raro . Algunos cuchicheaban, no les presté atención. Siempre lo han hecho. Pero esta vez se sintió di-diferente. Cuando encontré al director parecía reacio a decirme donde estaba ella. Ya estaba fastidiado a ese punto de preguntarle a asistentes. Nadie ..Dios.. nadie me decía donde estaba!. Así que me fuí, pero cerca de la puerta ..el-el chico que limpia me dijo que lo sentía mucho.. que ella estaba en el remolque de ..de otro actor.".

-"Bill..".

Había preocupación en el tono de Mike. Ya sabía a donde iba a parar esa historia.

-"Empecé a caminar rápido y cuando llegué la puerta estaba sin llave. A ese punto casi-casi todos estaban a mi alrededor...Creo que todos sabían menos yo. Era como si los dominara el morbo o curiosidad de ver el desenlace de una novela de TV.. mierda, Mike! Ella estaba en la cama con otro!.. yo yo ..no dije nada solo me marché lo más rápido que pude."

-"Lo siento mucho.."

Mike se inclinó hacia delante y su frente tocó la sien de Bill quien lloraba en silencio.

Todo este tiempo Bill se sintió mal por engañar a Audra con Mike. Por eso aún no dormían juntos. Bill quería hacer lo correcto. Hablar con ella. Pero tal parecía que Audra lo había estado engañando hacía tiempo..Si todos en el estudio tenían conocimiento de ello..era más que obvio. Al menos ya le había entregado el final de la película al director y no tenía más compromidos con la compañía. Solicitaría el divorcio unilateral y le enviaría los papeles por correo al abogado de Audra. 

La mano de Bill que estaba en la pierna del bibliotecario apretó la rodilla de éste ultimo. Cerró los ojos. Mike lo rodeaba con sus brazos. Sería una larga noche.  



	13. Chapter 13

  
-"Ah..ah....ahh..oh..Dios, Richiiie!".  
-"Si .. así.."

Eddie estaba sentado sobre el regazo de Richie. Las manos del hombre más grande apretaban las caderas, ahora más llenas de Eddie. La pequeña pancita de 7 meses impedía que se acercaran más, pero Richie se encorvaba con tal de rozar sus labios .

Eddie apoyaba sus manos en la pared donde estaba apoyada la espalda de Richie. Sus movimientos hacia arriba y abajo un poco más lentos debido a su estado. Aún así el hombre más pequeño buscaba muy enfocado su placer . Estaba cubierto de sudor, visiblemente exitado. El rubor bajaba desde sus orejas hasta su pecho aún plano, pero sensible al tacto. Ambos sospechaban que no crecerían mucho.

Las manos de Richie acariciaban suavemente las caderas de Eddie, mientras éste lo montaba. La cabeza de éste último inclinada hacia atrás. Richie lamía la base de su cuello y clavículas, marcaba con sus dientes la delgada piel. Eddie gemía sobre él.

Las manos de Richie migraron de las caderas a las nalgas de Eddie. Mientras éste subía y bajaba rotando sus caderas de vez en cuando para sentir como llegaba aún más profundo el miembro de Richie. Los dedos grandes bajaron hasta rozar donde se conectaban sus cuerpos. Eddie gimió al sentirlos rozar su entrada.

La voz de Richie entrecortada por el deseo distrajo temporalmente a Eddie:

-"Eddie...amor..dame un beso.. rápido ..yo. voy a.ahh..ahh".  
-"No..no termines aún..espera..ahh..mmgg.."

Eddie movía sinuosamente sus caderas. Sus dedos dejaron la pared para enterrarse en el cabello del ex comediante. Sin pensarlo empezó a halar de los mechones alborotados, lo que provocó que Richie empezara a gemir más fuerte. Casi sin voz, por lo ronca que estaba, suplicó:

-"Eddie.. por favor..."

Eddie cedió y lo beso ardientemente sin dejar de empalarse en el miembro de Richie. Una aspiración entrecortada escapó de los labios de Richie. Eddie pudo sentir como su semilla lo llenaba. Dejó de besarlo para jadear contra sus labios. La sensación de calidez y el miembro pulsante llenando su interior lo hizo llegar al precipicio. 

Su cuerpo aprisionaba el miembro de Richie con cada movimiento. Eddie terminó pintando el estómago de Richie con su semen. Ambos aún se movían montando las ultimas olas del orgasmo juntos. Eddie susurró en el hombro de Richie.

-"Te amo...".

Los brazos grandes de Richie rodearon la cintura de Eddie. Las frentes de ambos se tocaron. Richie suspiró y sonrió. Ambos tenían los ojos cerrados.

  
*

  
El teléfono de Bill empezó a vibrar. Tanto que cayó del borde de la mesa de noche hasta la alfombra. La cabeza de Bill asomaba por debajo del edredón. Tenía el cabello muy alborotado. 

El teléfono dejó de sonar por unos segundos y el escritor volvió a desaparecer bajo las sábanas. Sin embargo empezó a sonar otra vez el insistente tono. 

Bill gruñó, pero no volvió a asomarse. Al otro lado de la cama Mike se levantaba. Estaba completamente desnudo. Caminó hasta donde estaba el aparato y lo recogió del suelo.

Empezó a sacudir el hombro de Bill por encima del edredón. Bill gruñó de nuevo. Mike contestó finalmente.

-"Buen día, Bev....jajaja. No. Bill aún duerme..Oh está bien.. Pasó algo ..um interesante?..Si. Un segundo.".

Mike descubrió a Bill por completo y sacudió con más fuerza su hombro.

-"Bebe..Beverly quiere hablarte ..Es importante."

Bill no quiso moverse. Entonces Mike lo nalgueó muy fuerte haciendo que éste se girara para sentarse de inmediato. La risa de Beverly podía escucharse lejanamente desde el celular.

Bill se sentó y tomó aún somnoliento el celular que Mike le ofrecía. Mike sonrió y fue a ponerse un par de boxers.

-"Ammm..buensdiaa..Que? A que te refieres con que si estoy bien?..si lo estoy..no..que..QUE!".

Bill dejó el teléfono en la cama y corrió a la sala . Encendió el TV y empezó a buscar hasta que encontró un canal de noticias de farándula. Dejó caer el remoto al piso. Mike caminó detras de él . Estaba a punto de preguntarle que ocurría.

La sorpresa empezó a dibujarse en su rostro a medida que miraba las noticias. No sabía si esto era bueno o no. Dependía de Bill. El lo apoyaría cualquier fuese su postura.

En la pantalla del TV aparecían imagenes de una filmacion furtiva, seguramente desde un teléfono, de ellos abrazándose. Se veía claramente el dolor en el rostro de Bill, sus lágrimas. Mike lo abrazaba y le ayudaba a caminar hasta la salida del aeropuerto.

La opinión general era que fue una reacción a la infidelidad de su esposa Audra y que el hombre de color era un íntimo amigo del escritor. La gran mayoría del público se colocó de parte de Bill y algunos periodistas de la comunidad LGBT pensaban que se veían tiernos juntos. Los rumores de la infidelidad habían sido confirmados por personal del estudio en el que se filmaba la última película de la estrella.

Bill empezó a reír sin control. Cayó sentado en el sofa. Mike lo miró extrañado. No estaba seguro si era una reacción nerviosa. Se sentó a su lado y colocó su mano en la pierna del escritor.

Casi sin aire, después de mucho reír, Bill miró a Mike con lagrimas en sus ojos y una gran sonrisa.

-"En vez de ser famoso por mis libros.. Soy famoso ahora por esto..y..por mí atractivo novio".

Lo último lo dijo con ternura. Abrazó a Mike por los hombros y luego lo besó.


	14. Chapter 14

Meses después...

Ya todo estaba listo para la operación y de repente el medico los había sorprendido con la noticia de que Eddie estaba dilatando muy bien. Tan bien y rápidamente que creían que sería un parto natural.

Eddie estaba muy asustado. Por su mente pasaron una serie de escenarios que terminaban en su muerte. Richie estaba con él. Las enfermeras le habían pedido que tratara de calmar a Eddie o de lo contrario tendrían que proceder a sedarlo e iniciar la operación .

-"Que pasa.. que pasa si me desangro?.. Maldición Richie..no estoy hecho para esto!...".

Richie tomó el rostro de Eddie en sus manos y le habló en una voz muy calmada y suave, tratantr de proyectarle seguridad y calma.

-"Eds..hey hey.. mírame.. mírame!..".

Eddie dejó de balbusear y se concentró en los ojos azules de su pareja. Richie continuó:

-"Todo saldrá bien. Tu eres fuerte y..valiente. Eres la persona más valiente que conozco. Tú matas mostruos. Esto es un pedazo de pastel para tí. No es nada... Además. Yo estoy aquí. A tu lado..Te amo. Y.. imagínate después quedaras tan flexible que podremos usar un dildo al mismo tiempo..eh que dices?. Tu yo y un dildo. Tu eres el jamon en éste perfecto sandwich, amor.."

Richie trató de bromear para calmarlo. Eddie lo sabía.

-"Oh..hombre, ni un "Pudrete!". Estoy perdiendo el toque..".

Sonrió Richie. Eddie apretó una de sus muñecas. Las manos de Richie aún acunaban su rostro. Le contestó en una voz suave, que solo usaba en la intimidad.

-"No..no has perdido el toque. Es solo que..Tengo miedo..".

Richie lo besó.

  
*

  
Eddie apretaba la mano de Richie. Estaban en el quirófano. No podía ver el rostro completo de su novio, sólo sus ojos, a causa de la mascarilla. Estaba sudando. Ya faltaba poco. Podría lograrlo. Richie le daba valor. Era un testamento a su fortaleza el hecho de que no hubiese vomitado hasta ahora con la cantidad de líquido y sangre que salía de Eddie. Pero tal vez era por que Richie no le apartaba la vista del rostro.

Minutos después un muy pequeño bebe era limpiado por una enfermera. Se lo mostraron rápidamente. Eddie sonrió y acarició las pocas hebras de cabello del pequeño infante. La enfermera se alejó.

Richie se inclinó para darle un beso en la ftente sudada a Eddie y éste último le dijo que fuera con el bebe. El hombre obedeció.

Frente a las puertas que llevarían al bebe a otra sala, con el bebe en brazos de la enfermera, Richie acarició la rojiza mejilla. Se maravillo como nunca con la pequeña vida. Sus pequeños ojos azules lo miraban curiosos.

De repente Eddie gritó muy fuerte. Era un grito de dolor.

Richie se giró asustado. La enfermera se retiró rápidamente.

-"Eds?..Eddie!..".

Un enfermero lo tomó del antebrazo para detenerlo. Eddie gritaba muy fuerte. Su cuerpo se sacudía de dolor. Los doctores y equipo medico lo rodearon tan rápidamente que Richie solo podía ver los pies de Eddie. Empezó a gritar su nombre.

-"EDDIE!...EEEDDIE!.."

Otra enfermera lo tomó del otro brazo y lo sacaron del quirófano. Afuera de las puertas Richie seguía gritando su nombre. El miedo se apoderó de su corazón. El terror de perder nuevamente al hombre que amaba estrujaba su alma.

Richie pensaba a mil por hora:' Que pasaba?..Por qué después del parto?. Eddie moriría?. Se estaba desangrando?..O acaso éste era el final de su tiempo?.. Había traído de vuelta a la vida a alguien más y ya se había terminado su tiempo de vida?.. acaso esto era un pesadilla?. Pennywise volviendo de la muerte y destrozando el cuepo de Eddie?..o tal vez todo había sido un hermoso sueño y Richie aún estaba en la caverna del mostruo atrapado en las luces mortales..'.

Richie no notó que atravesaban otro set de puertas alejándose del quirófano. Otras manos familiares lo asieron de brazos y pecho. Las voces distantes de Mike y Ben a su alrededor. Richie no los oía.. solo veía a los enfermeros desaparecer tras las mismas puertas que había atravesado minutos antes para estar con Eddie y recibir al bebe..

Cayó de rodillas al suelo y empezó a llorar. Bill se arrodilló frente a él y empezó a hablarle, mientras Beverly también se arrodilló a su lado acariciando con manos temblorosas su frente.

Richie solo pensaba: 'Acaso lo perderé otra vez?...'


	15. Chapter 15

Eddie estaba sentado en el cómodo sillón de la sala. Bill había subido hacía un momento para ver si Richie aún dormía. Beverly tenía en sus brazos al bebé y le daba leche con un biberón. Habían sido las 48 horas más estresantes de su vida..

Todos estaba agotados. Eddie sorbía lentamente su té, mientras observaba la sonrisa de Beverly y al pequeño infante en sus brazos. Bill y Beverly se habían encargado de buscar la leche y biberones recomendos por el médico. Eddie estaba agradecido. Aunque el pequeño era diminuto estaba saludable y al final todo había salido bien. 

Eddie sonrió. Bill regresó y les informó que Richie aún dormía, antes de sentarse al lado de Beverly en el sofá. Miraba con adoración a la pequeña criatura.

Afuera, en el balcón, Mike y Ben conversaban en voz baja.

Los doctores les habían informado que después del parto aparebtemente el interior de Eddie habia vuelto a acomodarse y los organos femeninos habían desaparecido. Fue la causa del terrible dolor incapacitante . Todo el mundo estaba en shock, personal personal médico incluido.

Después de un día de examenes , de permanecer en observación y sin poder encontrar una explicación lógica a lo sucedido, lo habían liberado al día siguiente. Richie no había dormido en 48 horas. Ahora descansaba, mientras la calma se asentaba a su alrededor.

-"Ya saben como se llamará?".

Preguntó muy contenta Beverly. Eddie miró a la distancia por un momento y luego a su pequeño, sonriendo.

-"George...".

Los ojos de Bill se llenaron de lágrimas. Beverly sonrió triste.

  
*

  
_4 años despues..._

  
Los pequeños pies envueltos en zapatitos crocs diminutos corrían por la grama del patio. Subieron los 3 escalones hasta la puerta de atrás. Unas pequeñas manos empujaron la puerta que llevaba a la cocina de la casa.

Era una casa amplia y muy hermosa, sin ser lujosa era muy cómoda e iluminada. 

El pequeño corrió y abrazó las piernas de su padre.

-"Papi ..puedo ir a jugar con el tío Bill?..porfi..prometo portarme bien..porfi porfi porfi..".

Eddie se giró lentamente y sonrió. Se arrodilló a nivel del suelo y acarició la mejilla regordeta del niño. Sus ojos azules lo miraban devuelta.

-"Arregla tu habitación .Tu Papa vendrá en unos minutos por nosotros. Recuerda que hoy es la parrillada en casa de tu tío Bill."

El pequeño sonrió de par en par. Empezó a dar saltitos de alegría, mientras gritaba "SÍ..si, si..!".

Eddie se irguió y lo observó subir a su habitación. Unos brazos rodearon su cintura. La barba de Richie le hacía cosquillas en el cuello.

-"Está muy apegado a su tio Gran Bill..".

Eddie suspiró preocupado.

-"Sí.. Todos ya estan en casa de Mike y Bill?.."  
-"Yep!".  
-"Es hora de decirles..".

Dijo solemne Eddie. A ese punto ya todos se lo imaginaban no solo por el apego del pequeño a Bill sino por su semblante . Pero los sueños y recuerdos eran otra cosa...

  
*

  
Richie se encargaba de cocinar las carnes y salchichas. Los losers estaban alrededor de una gran mesa de patio, sentados en cómodas sillas. El pequeño George jugaba cerca en un edredón especialmente colocado para él. Tenía muchos juguetes a su alrededor. Restos de salsa teñían el frente de su camisa. Los losers bebían cerveza a unos metros. La mirada atenta de Eddie y Bill sobre el pequeño.

Cuando Richie empezó a colocar en platos la cena de cada uno, Ben se ofreció a servirles de mesero. Beverly se levantó para mezclar bebidas. Bill tomó un vaso de jugo de naranja y se aproximó a George.

-"Hey Gee , quieres jugo?..".

Eddie los observaba atentamente. Bill le daba jugo y limpiaba con una servilleta la cara del pequeñito. Beverly notó distraído a Eddie y le preguntó si todo estaba bien. El asintió y miró a Richie.

Sus miradas se encontraron. Richie terminó su labor de encargado del asador y se Quito el delantal. Aplaudió y con su voz de escenario interrumpió:

-"Muy bien dama y caballeros...y Gee presentes..Eddie y yo tenemos algo de que hablarles..y no se trata de otro bebé!".

Todos rieron un poco y se sentaron a la mesa.

Richie se sentó junto a Eddie, quien miraba a todos con seriedad y aclaró la garganta.

-"Umm. Richie y yo..creeemos..estamos seguros de que Gee es ..Georgie..".

Un silencio sepulcral reinó por varios segundos, tan profundo que George miró hacia la mesa. Bill se puso pálido y empezó a sudar. Sus manos temblaban. Mike lo abrazó por los hombros y le acercó un vaso de agua fría.

Eddie hizo de señas a su hijo para que se axercara a la mesa. El niño corrió hacia él. Eddie lo cargó en brazos, pero despues de unos segundos el pequeño decidió cruzarse a las piernas de Richie.

Bill habló visiblemente alterado por la noticia, pero resistiendo las lágrimas para no asustar a su sobrino.

-"Lo lo sospechábamos..pero..no estábamos seguros..oh Dios..".

Tomó un par de sorbos de agua.

El pequeño Gee era la viva imagen de su difunto hermano con la exepcion de que sus ojos eran de un azul profunfo como los de Richie. Pero sus manerismos, su manera de hablar, su apego incondicional a Bill y sus extraños sueños apuntaban claramente a una reencarnación.

Richie tragó gordo y sin dejar de acariciar el cabello de su hijo le preguntó dulcemente.

-"Hey gran Gee por qué no le cuentas a tus tíos el sueño que tuviste ayer.."

El pequeño miró extrañado a su tío Bill, que parecía estar un poco acalorado, pero se animó al prospecto de contar su sueño. Le había gustado mucho.

La atención de todos alrededor de la mesa fue raptada por el pequeño. Había soñado que andaba en bicicleta con un muchacho que se parecía mucho a su tío Bill. Lo llevaba por la lluvia y reían juntos. Usaba un impermeable amarillo . Después de andar en bicicleta volvían a casa y hacían barcos de papel para soltarlos en las corrientes de agua que la lluvia formaba en las calles. Recordó una bicicleta plateada, sus botas de lluvia y ver un arcoiris juntos.

Al final del relato el pequeño empezó a bostezar y se acomodó en brazos de su padre. Parpadeó un par de veces y se llevó la mano empuñada a los labios y cerro los ojos. Se había quedado dormido.

Bill lloraba en silencio en brazos de Mike. Beverly secaba sus lagrimas con un pañuelo que Ben le había dado. Los dedos de éste apretaban su hombro, tratando de consolarla. Eddie suspiró y se limpió las lágrimas. Se sirvió otro trago.

Richie se levantó con el pequeño en brazos.

-"Amm.. llevaré a su habitación a Gee..".

Bill levantó la mano en un gesto para detenerlo. Respiró profundo varias veces y con voz quebrada le suplicó.

-"Espera por favor..am.. quiero quiero arroparlo..".

Richie asintió. Mike y Bill se levantaron juntos. Richie le entregó despacio el niño a Mike. Ambos hombres entraron a la casa en silenvio. Había una habitación especial para George, para las ocasiones en que se quedaban hasta tarde Richie y Eddie.

Mike colocó despacio al niño en la cama y le quitó lentamente los zapatitos para no despertarlo. Bill se arrodilló frente a la cama. Apoyó un brazo en ella y empezó a acariciar el cabello del pequeño. Sonrió con los ojos llenos de lagrimas de alegría. Sintió el beso de Mike en su cabello.

Abajo el ambiente empezaba a relajarse nuevamente. Eddie estaba sentado entre las piernas de Richie sobre la grama, viendo a Ben y Beverly bailar despacio. Richie le hablo al oído.

-"Estás bien, amor?."

Eddie apoyó la cabeza en el hombro de Richie.

-"Sí, estoy bien..".

Se sonrieron el uno al otro. Música flotaba suavemente en el aire nocturno:

  
"... _How can you miss someone you've never met?..'Cause i need you now but i don't know you yet..Can you find me soon because i am in my head..yeah i need you now but i dont know you yet. I need you now but i dont know you yet.".._

*

_En ese momento, en otro lugar en Derry..._

Burbujas brotaban de las turbias aguas. Un hombre rompía la superficie tomando su primer aliento ..una vez más.

Nadó hasta la orilla. Estaba desnudo. Se acostó y miró al cielo. Después de unos segundos su respiración se normalizó. Su cabello castaño rizado se movía con la brisa y sus ojos azules se iluminaron con una sonrisa.

-"Lo lograron..lo lograron".

FIN

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Sip..Es Stan 😉


End file.
